Taking the fall pt1
by drade666
Summary: Drade protects Teresa when their involved in a car accident on the highway.


_**Taking the fall **_

Drade drove down the highway in her Hurst with Teresa riding shotgun after successfully killing a group of angels. On the seat between them a jar filled with a murky liquid sloshed around along with an angel blade next to it.

"So that's angel light," Teresa stated as she looked down at the jar

"Yep" Drade answered simply

"So why did we take it again?" Teresa asked looking back up at Drade

"Cause it takes a lot to make the stuff and the less they have to use against me the better," Drade explained

"Ah, got it" Teresa stated as she continued to look at Drade

Drade turned to furrow her brow at Teresa who was staring at her then turned back to the road only to be caught off guard. "Shit!" Was the last word Teresa heard before the darkness filled her vision but when she came too again the world was all fuzzy as she blinked trying desperately to focus. Teresa could make out a red light that went in and out of sight then large shapes all over the place along with people running around, shouting that's when she noticed she was on the ground in the middle of the road.

"Dra…" Teresa trailed off as piercing pain ripped through her body and her breath was cut short. The last thing Teresa saw was someone standing over her, saying something she couldn't hear before the world sunk back into the abyss.

Later at the hospital…

Sam flew through the large double doors with Dean trying to keep up behind him as they searched for someone to talk too. Sam ran up to the nurse behind the desk in the ER, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath enough to ask his question.

"There was a car accident out on the highway this morning, a young girl with brown hair named Teresa was involved do you know where she it?" Sam asked in a panic

"Teresa? One moment" The nurse told him, as she looked her up on her computer

"Please hurry!" Sam begged the girl

"Sam relax" Dean told his little brother

"No Dean! How could Drade do this too her, I mean just leave her there while she goes off to heal herself!" Sam shouted

"Um, sir? I'm afraid, I have some bad news," The nurse told Sam with true sympathy in her voice.

"What is it?" Sam asked jumping back to the nurse

"The young women are in very serious condition I'm afraid…" The nurse trailed off

"Women? As in more then one?" Dean asked in confusion

"Yes the younger woman suffered a severe abdominal injury but should pull through surgery however the second older woman suffered far worse injuries and may not make it through surgery" The nurse informed them

"Older woman? Did she happen to have red hair?" Dean asked the nurse

"Yes she did, quite beautiful too," The nurse confirmed leading Dean and Sam to only one conclusion as to who it was.

"Thank you, where's the waiting room?" Dean asked trying to remain calm even though he knew that if Drade was in here it had to be pretty bad.

"Up the stairs to your right" The nurse instructed them

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked more to himself then anyone else

"I don't know but if Drade's still here and not causing a scene then it must be pretty bad" Sam stated as they worked their way to the waiting area.

"Yeah well all we can do now is wait" Dean said as they took a seat in the dismal waiting area.

Hours passed with no word on how the girls were doing but after about 3 hours a doctor finally came to the waiting area.

"Teresa and Drade?" The doctor asked looking up from the clipboard in his hands

"That's us, we're friends of Drade and he's Teresa's boyfriend" Dean said pointing at Sam.

"Well Teresa is out of surgery, she's stable but in critical condition so their taking her up to ICU" The doctor explained making Sam swallow hard then run a hand through his long brown hair.

"What about Drade?" Dean finally asked

"She's still in surgery having suffered greater injury," The doctor told them

"I see, can we at least see Teresa?" Dean asked

"No, I'm afraid not yet, when she's a little more stable we'll get you" The doctor finished explaining then offered a look of sympathy before leaving.

"Well I have to go make a phone call that I really don't want too, wait here" Dean told Sam as he walked into the hallway to call Gabriel about Drade even though he really didn't want to give him the news that his mate was possibly dieing. Dean walked back into the waiting area after having called Gabriel to rejoin his brother in waiting for more news about the girls.

"How'd he take it?" Sam asked as tears welled up in his green eyes

"Not good, he'll be here ASAP" Dean explained as he sat next to Sam

Gabriel did arrive quickly storming into the waiting room only about 15 minutes after Dean had spoken to him. Gabriel was clearly upset as he first yelled at the boys for not contacting him sooner then barked at the nurse as he tried to get some answers about Drade before Dean could finally calm him down.

"Look we'll know when they do" Dean assured Gabe who had finally taken a seat

"What happened?" Gabriel asked as he ran his hands over his face

"That's what I've been trying to find out" Dean told him then decided to flag down another nurse.

"Excuse me ma'am? Hey listen do you know anything about the freeway crash that happened this morning?" Dean asked her with a warm smile

"Oh that big one? A tanker lost control then rolled after jack knifing apparently it rolled over several cars that had been behind it" The nurse explained

"Thanks" Dean said then let her go about her business

"You hear that?" Dean asked as he walked back towards Gabriel and Sam with a horrified look on his face.

"Yeah, but why couldn't Drade save them?" Sam asked

"I don't know but something's wrong" Gabriel stated as his heart dropped more

"Excuse me?" A young blonde haired nurse asked as she walked into the waiting area

"Yes" Sam said with a little hope in his voice

"You can go see Teresa now but she's not conscious yet," The nurse informed them

"Thank you" Sam said as he leapt to his feet then took off to the elevator with Dean and Gabe right behind him.

Sam found the room with little problem but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Teresa hooked up to wires and tubes all keeping her alive. Sam swallowed hard as he tried to take it all in then had memories flooding his mind of when Dean had been in the car accident with him and their dad after yellow-eyes had possessed John. Dean had come so close to dieing that time and the only reason he even made it out was cause their father had made a deal for Dean's soul. Dean along with Gabriel stopped behind Sam also trying to take in the scene, Gabriel's breath caught in his throat cause if Teresa was this bad then how bad was Drade? The doctors had said Drade was worse then Teresa but Gabriel couldn't even comprehend how that was possible considering the terrible shape Teresa was in. Sam suddenly hit his knees with his face in his hands as he began to sob uncontrollably; Dean came around to Sam's side to place a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Hey, she'll be fine Sam" Dean assured his brother

"Dean it's you all over again and the only reason you made it out was cause dad made a deal," Sam sobbed

"Teresa's a tough girl, she'll pull through" Dean tried again to reassure Sam

"She's going to die Dean, I can't live with out her" Sam cried as Gabriel came back over to Sam's side.

"Hi, I'm so sorry but I just wanted to tell you Drade's out of surgery, they're taking her to the ICU room down the hall" The nurse told them

Gabriel immediately ran from the room making his way right to Drade's room but he too stopped in his tracks when he saw his mate. Drade was indeed worse then Teresa; her body was broken from being hit by a piece of debris, she had a massive gash that lead from back to front as the result of a piece of metal that had stabbed her and she had burns up all over her. Gabriel finally understood why Drade hadn't saved or healed them, the burns were from angel's light more specifically the jar she'd been carrying when the accident had occurred, it must have broken spilling all over her. Several of Drade's internal organs had been ruptured from the metal shard that had sliced through her that's also when Gabriel realized that Drade had been on top of Teresa when the shard hit her. He compared the injury on Teresa's abdomen to the wounds on Drade; she had thrown herself on top of Teresa to protect her from the accident taking the full hit instead of Teresa.

"Gabriel…" Dean trailed off when he entered the room to see Drade lying there. To Dean it almost didn't seem real, Drade was always so strong, powerful but now she was fragile, weak lying in a hospital bed with bandages everywhere and a respirator barely keeping her alive while the steady beeping of a monitor was really the only indicator that she was still alive.

"Gabriel, I'm so sorry" Sam said as he too came into the room

"She protected her," Gabriel whispered in a barely audible voice

"What?" Sam asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"Drade threw herself in harms way to protect Teresa" Gabriel said louder this time

"She did?" Sam asked suddenly thinking back to all the things he'd said

"Yes and I'm not going to let her effort go to waist" Gabriel claimed before walking back out of the room with Sam and Dean following him back to Teresa's ICU room.

Gabriel walked up to Teresa's side then looked her over before running a hand along her cheek. The energy in the room seemed to spark for a few minutes then die down once Gabriel removed his hand from Teresa's cheek.

"What did you do?" Dean asked

"She'll wake soon" Gabriel said simply then turned to return to his mate's side

Gabriel held Drade's hand as he stood next to her bedside cause unfortunately he couldn't use his abilities to heal her with out causing further damage. Several hours passed when Teresa finally started to come too baffling the doctors and nurses as to how she'd managed to heal so swiftly from such a sever injury.

"Teresa?" Sam asked as he stroked her hair with his hand

"Sam?" Teresa moaned out as she slowly blinked the blurry haze from her eyes

"He did it" Sam stated to who Teresa assumed was Dean behind him

"Just take it easy" Sam told her, as Teresa was able to get her vision back into focus

"Where's Drade?" Teresa asked her voice hoarse

"Just relax, what's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked her as he squeezed Teresa's hand.


End file.
